


I Walk the Line

by bloodrednight25



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Height Differences, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrednight25/pseuds/bloodrednight25
Summary: Barry Allen didn't know his life was going to change the night Oliver Queen called him and asked him to speed to his home and bring diapers. Like who asked even asks for that?





	1. All the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I like Laurel and Eddy, so in my story they never died, everything still happened the same Darhk was still kill and Harrison Wells was still stopped. Barry still created Flashpoint.

 

 

_Power in the picture, worries in the victor. Movement to of the water, writing on the wall. Where your going I’m coming. Where it, I don’t know but I release it all. All the lines that you’ve crossed, your mind is jaded, your love is faded, your future is painted by the brush stokes of feet (All the lines by: Fleurie)_  
 

 

Barry Allen knew there could only be one reason for Oliver Queen to be calling him so early in the morning 'Someone must be dead,' he thought as he picked up his phone. Placing it to his ear, "No—no one dead right?" he answered as he yawned stretching his arm above his head.

It took a minutes to hear anything since he had the ear-part towards his mouth, but then Oliver clipped voice could be heard anyways, "What—why would you say something like that?" Oliver asked as he sighed a little; Barry could hear the irritation in his voice as he continued to speak. "Look Allen how quick can you get here with diapers, and food?' Oliver asked him.

"Why would you need those things? Is Dig letting you babysit again?" Barry asked as he zipped around his room pulling on clothes when all of a sudden he crash into his closet, “Look Mister I don't know who you are, but I'll kick your ass if you don't unhand my sister Bell and let my brother Rowan go," A little girls voice rung out load and clear on the line.

"Oliver what's going on?" Barry asked once more as he paused in the middle of his room. He had almost fell as he tried pulling on his high-top convers.

"Just get here with the stuff I asked for," Oliver said as the line went dead. Staring at his phone Barry frown for a moment 'What the hell?' he thought as he raced out his bedroom, down the hall and out the door.

 

***

 

Oliver gave up on trying to quite down the two year old girl he held in his arms in a awkward position. He couldn’t figure out if he should hold her closer to his chest or the way he was now with both hands under her armpit as he held her outwards. The little girl face was tomatoes red as she sobbed in his hands, trying the bouncing movement to see if it would work, Oliver stared down at her tear streak face, as he moved her up and down to clam her like he would have down with John son if he was watching him. Only this method made it worse for her. "What's wrong with her—why won't she stop crying?" he asked as he looked down at other two children in the room.  
"She doesn't know you." the little boy Rowan said as he held his arms up and out; he gave Oliver a steady glare when he didn't hand over his little sister. 

Looking between the three children, Oliver wonder what possessed him to take the children home instead of a police station like he normally would have done. It wasn’t like he didn’t run cross homeless children before in the glades. It happened more then once, while doing his night job as a vigilante; but this was the first time something screamed at him not to leave the three.  “Do you got any food, we’re pretty hungry,” the little girl with a mouth on her asked. She couldn’t be more then 11 or 13 but her will not to show a safe face gave Oliver pause. She alone is the reason he didn’t take them to the police station, Oliver knew once they got there, they’d be put in the system and separated. ‘ _No one wanted a smart mouth kid. Let along a preteen_ ,’ he thought. Those kids always had hard time finding a home that would keep them, he assumed. “My fri—“ Oliver trailed off as the door bell rung.  
Walking to the door with crying girl still in his hands as he moved her to his hip.

Opening the door, Oliver said a little ‘ _Thank God_ ,” to himself as he stared into brown almost honey colored eyes.

“Here,” Oliver stated as he placed the girl in Barry’s arms. Watching as he pulled the little girl closer to him, Oliver watched as she rested her head on his chest quieting down quickly.

Oliver stood in shock, “ _No fucking way._ ” He watched as the little girl moved her face into Barry neck going silent.

“ _Oliver_ ,” Barry scolded as he moved more into the condo. Letting the bags fall to the floor, Barry side stepped Oliver as he looked at the other two child in the room. They stood to the side close to each other as Barry looked them over. “What—why—how—“ Barry asked as he moved towards Oliver.

The older girl between the three children spoke, “Dick.” She started pointing a little thumb in Oliver direction as she continue, “Rescued us, before that pimp tried to kidnap us and use us as sex trafficking mules.” She spoke as she looked at the new man in the room.

Barry didn’t know whether to be shocked by her use of languish or amused as he looked at girl. She couldn’t be more then 11 or 13, her words were creative when she spoke. She had almost the same color eyes as his own, Barry looked at her short brown hair that was cut to her ears was the same light brown as his own as well. He looked over all three of them and couldn’t shake the feeling that they were familiar to him. It was like a déjà vu he couldn’t shake the thought of asking Oliver what he felt towards the children, but Barry already knew Oliver was at his wits-end with them. Watching as Oliver picked up the bags off the floor that he had brought over, he moved more into the kitchen as he watched Oliver pull out the baby food, diapers and boxes of Mac & Cheese, and other food.

  
“Are you guys hungry I brought food,” Barry asked as he continue to hold the little girl. She had her thumb in her mouth slowly sucking on it as she stared up at him. Her eyes where a brilliant bright blue, almost like the color of Oliver’s eyes that looked like a clear blue sky on most days.

“You hungry honey?” Barry asked her gently? Her little brown ringlets of hair moved with nod of yes.

 “Come on I’ll make Mac & Cheese with hamburger meat.” Trying to place the little girl on the floor was struggle as she clung to him. “Alright you’ll just stay on my hip.” Barry said looking around Oliver kitchen for pots and pans.  
   
Oliver watched from the side as the children migrated towards Barry. It was different watching him interact with children. Barry had asked them what their names and ages were, as he gave his own. The oldest girl was Hayden Moira she was 12, and the little boy was Rowen Henry Robert was 8, and the youngest child was name Jazzabella Nora better known as Bell who was 2. Barry had sucked in a sharp breath as the child told him their name. Oliver watches as the confused crossed Barry face, he knew it wasn’t a coincidence that he had found these children.

  
Barry didn’t like the news of that these children were named after his and Oliver parents it disturb him as he continue to talk to the children, but he didn’t let it show on his face as he smiled down at them.

That was one thing Oliver liked about Barry, he always had this air of sunshine when he was in a room, and now was no different as Oliver watched him interact with children. Barry gave the children bright smiles as they asked question and watched him fill one of the pot with water. Barry had asked Rowen if he could carry the pot of water towards the stove since he had one arm in use with little girl Bell not leaving his hip. Oliver watch as oldest girl out of the three siblings helped her brother place the pot of water on the stove. Then he watch as she put the other skillet on the stove. She open the ground beef and put it in the skillet as she walked around the side and grabbed some spices off the rack. It was like the she had been in this kitchen before, as she seasoned the food.

“What’s your guys last name?” Barry finely asked.

The little boys smile stretched over his face as his eyes lit up. 

“Allen-Queen.” He said as he looked over Barry shoulder at Oliver.

 

TBC>>>


	2. What Makes a Man

   
_I can hear my train comin’. It’s a lonesome and distant cry, I can hear my train comin’. Now I’m runnin’ for my life. What makes a man, walk away from his mind? I think I know, I think I might know. I can feel the wind blowin’. It’s sending shivers down my spine. I can feel the wind blowin’. Shakes the trees and the power lines. What makes a man, spend his whole life in disguise. I think I know, I think I might know. (What makes a Man? By City and Colour)_  
 

  
Once Barry gets the children feed then washed up and in cleans clothes curtsey of Oliver’s t-shirts he standing at the end of the bed watching over the children as they sleep. They cling together gathering warmth as they held on to one another. He can’t help but stand there as a frown graces his face. ‘ _How is this possible_ ’ he thinks. He can see himself in the oldest child. She has Barry’s short light brown hair and honey colored eyes. Even her noise is like his. “I don’t understand.” Barry whispers to Oliver; he’s standing in the shadow. Still as statue like an unweaving storm that rolls into town at night.

“You can literally bend time, and you think this is impossible?”

Oliver voice is low as if he’s watching his prey. “I stopped believing in the impossible the moment you woke up from a coma nine months after being hit by lighting that I’m pretty sure chose you.” Barry can’t help the turn of his lips up at the end of Oliver sentence. It never gets old to hear that phrase from him.

“Rowan looks a lot like you Oliver, a younger you I bet as well.” Barry said as he looks over his shoulders pinning Oliver with his gaze. There’s never really been a moment like this between the two of them. There was never a moment where Barry can say he was fully been alone with Oliver without others watching over them.  Letting his eyes move back over to the children as Bell moved, he breathed a sigh of relieve as she continue to snore; it was hard getting the three settled down after their baths.

Rubbing the back of his neck he felt a knot of stress ball forming as he continue to just look over them. “What are we going to do?”

“I have no idea.”

“Maybe I can take some time off—“ Oliver interrupted him. “Why would you do that.” He asked.

“Because their our children Oliver, their not some random kids. Their ours, mine and yours.” Barry said as he turn around fully.

“Their not ours. They might be ours form a alternate universe but their not ours.” Oliver said slowly. Barry’s eyes narrowed as he looked upon him. “How can you say that, when just a moment ago you said you’d stopped believing in the impossible. They look just like us, Bell looks like both of us.”

His voice raised a little. “Their ours, I might not have gave birth to them, but I know; I would never just pass on the name of my mother or father, just like I know you wouldn’t.” Barry could feel the moister prickle along his eyes as he looked up at Oliver. He wasn’t sure why he was fighting so hard for Oliver to understand, it wasn’t like they were together. He still carried a torch for Iris, but he knew deep down, that these three little human beings were his.  
Barry watched as Oliver’s eyes harden a little. Giving up for the moment, Barry dim the lights by the bed before heading towards the door. Passing Oliver on the way, he was stopped by a hand that reach out for him. He didn’t say anything as he looked up at Oliver. The question of ‘ _what_ ’ was apparent in his stare.  Oliver just pulled him into a hug. It would have shocked him that Oliver was giving comfort, but the sock of the day went to the kids. He let his arms wrap around Barry lean hips as he let his chin fall between his shoulder and neck. “Don’t be upset with me— We’ll figure it out.” Oliver whispered as he pulled him more toward him.

Barry kind of sank into his embrace as he relaxed for the first time since arriving to Oliver’s home. Letting out a sigh, Barry held on tight letting his head rest against his chest. He listen to the steady beat of his heart, it was strong and constant; it relaxed him more. “I don’t even understand why I feel so strongly about this.” Barry whispered with his eyes closed. “I just have this feeling, they were sent here for a reason. You found them for a reason.”

Oliver kept his arms around Barry as he stared at the children. There must have been a reason why they were sent here.

“We’ll figure it out.”

TBC>>


	3. Everything Has Change

_All I know this morning when I woke, is I know something now, know something now I didn’t before. And all I’ve seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right. I just want to know you better know you, better know you better now. Come back and tell me why. I’m feeling like I’ve missed you all this time. And meet me there tonight, and let me know that it’s not all in my mind. (everything has changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran)_  

 

Barry wakes slowly. He’s warms, very warm.  He can feel the bed moving as he struggles to open his eyes. He’s never been a morning person, it’s probably why he’s always late to work or use to be late to work before he quite. “Bell, stop that he’s still sleeping.” A low voice says as he stretches a little to fully wake up. Opening his eyes, Barry stares into crystal blue sky eyes. Bell face hovers over his as he looks up at her. He watches the slow smile that graces her face as she stares at him. Barry can’t name the feeling he gets while looking at her smiling at him but it warms his heart.

“What time is it?’ Barry finely asks as he sits up.

Looking to the side, he finds Hayden and Rowen sitting on the bed next to each other with their legs crossed. “7:30, we looked for Oliver but he was gone when we woke up. Bell’s hungry and I wasn’t sure what to do, there’s no food in the fridge.” Hayden said as she looked at Barry with big brown round eyes.

Nodding, Barry got out of bed, as he picked up Bell. “Did you guys sleep okay?” he asked while he headed down stairs with the children following him.

“Not as well as you,” Hayden said as she smirked up at him.

He frown for a moment at the stance she took. As much as she looked liked him, her behavior was all Oliver. She had a defiance  about her that reminded him of Oliver as he took her in, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Her smile got shark-like as she looked at him, “We woke up in the middle of the night, Bell was crying, we found you wrapped around Oliver head on his chest snoring, he scooted you over and let us get in the bed with you guys.”

Barry was surprised at her truthfulness as he thought back durning the night. He remember waking up for a moment, but he had saw that the children were safe between the two of them and promptly went back to the sleep. 

He was still embarrassed by the image she conjure. He knew he was a octopus when he slept clinging to anything near him. Usually it was a pillow but in this case it was Oliver, “—Well come on let see what I can put together for food.” Moving more into the kitchen, Barry found a note from Oliver sitting on the table. There where clothes for the children, and shoes, along with hygiene products.

Reading the note Barry smile grew;

_Barry,_   
_Sorry I left you with kids, but I thought it be good to make sure they had clothes and shoes and stuff like that. I was going to pick something out for you, but found that to be a little weird. I got Rowan some flash t-shirt ‘thought you appreciate that’ and jeans with high-top black convers. Bell looks like she’d be a princess so she got the light green dress, the lady at the store said to get the black tights, flats for shoes. I got Hayden a dress, but she looks like she a jeans kind of girl with boots, so hopefully she like what I picked out. Any ways I rented a car, and got a car-seat for Bell and a booster seat for Rowan, he’s still under the weight limited. Take the kids to your father, I don’t want the children in the city unless I’m with you, and right now Mayor Duty is calling. I’ll see you this evening, be safe, no flash duty while we have the kid,_   
_O_

“Looks like we’re going out for breakfast then to go see Joe.”

“Grandpa,” Bell squealed. It was the first word she said since Barry meet her. It was so weird to hear that word come out of her mouth. “See grandpa!” she said once more excited grabbed onto  Barry faces making him look at her. “Grandpa.” She yelled again with a wide smile on her face.

Nodding, Barry smile widen as he hugged her. “Lets brush our teeth and then get dress.”

Rowan nodded as he took the clothes and toothbrush headed back up stairs with Hayden following him with her clothes as well. Picking up the green dress and tights, Barry headed up stairs as he heard giggling.

He watched as Hayden and Rowan fought over the sink pushing at each other as they brushed their teeth. The picture of the two brought another smile to his lips as he thought about when he was younger with Iris.

‘ _Iris_ ,’ he thought, it was the first time he really thought about her. Her name didn’t make him feel like he was lost or in his feeling that she didn’t love him the way that he loved her. It felt surreal how was it that these children made him feel different about a love for Iris that he thought would never fade.  He’d have to deal with that when he had a moment alone along with is growing crush regarding Oliver.

“Its your turn little girl,” Barry said as he sat her on the counter-top. Putting toothpaste on brush he watch as she open her mouth wide, as if he did this all the time. ‘ _The other me, must do this_ ,’ He thought which got him thinking about how the kids meet Oliver. “Why didn’t you call him father when you saw Oliver?” He asked looking at Hayden throw the mirror.

“He looks like father, but he’s not our father.” She said lowly as he watch the glaze of unshed tears form in her eyes. “Father not like that.” She said as she left.

Looking over to Rowan, Barry frown as he saw a tear fall down his cheek. “Father died. He died before Hayden 10th birthday, Bell doesn’t know who he is. Daddy— daddy was having a hard time, he’s like you warm and bright…but he had to send us here. They were coming—” Rowan trailed off as he moved to Barry side. Placing a warm hand over the boy shoulder, Barry let him cry as he rubbed his back. “I’m so sorry sweetie.” His voice was low.

“Let me finish brushing Bell teeth, will you check on Hayden?” he asked him. Rowan nodded as he walked out the bathroom. Pulling out his phone he shot a text to Oliver that they need to talk. He didn’t expect a text back right away, but Oliver’s message came in fast. He wanted to know if everything was okay. Nodding his head as if Oliver could see him, Barry typed out a text that everything was find, but when he should come to Central City later today, they needed to speak. Oliver sent him a text that he understood.

Once Barry had finished brushing Bell teeth and his own; getting her dress, which was kind of game of tag was harder then he thought it would be, but he got it done. He got the children in the car with seat belts on as they head towards the highway. He’d stop at a restaurant on the way to Central City. They had only been on the road for ten minutes when Rowan asked for him to put the radio on. He thought the car ride would be quite, they didn’t seem to talk a lot, but they sure did sing loudly. Barry guess on any universe there was a Katy Perry, and the kids sing along to ‘Roar,’ happy and loudly.

***

Barry pulled up to Joe house with a since of nerviness as he stared up at his childhood home. He wasn’t sure how Joe would take the kids, or the fact that they where Oliver’s and his. He knew how Joe felt about Oliver, he thought he was a killer, and wasn’t above the law. Barry knew he only tolerated him due to his own feelings regarding the vigilante.

“Grandpa.” Bell yelled dragging Barry out of his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Barry got out of the car. He unhooked Bell from her car seat. He watch Hayden help Rowan with his seat belt. Leaving the door open after getting Bell out she pushed at him to let her go, but he waited until the other two where out of the car and the door was shut before walking up the stairs to the front porch.

Placing Bell down on her feet, she moved with just a hint of speed as she tried to open the door. Taking another breath, Barry open the door, only for Bell to rush in speeding right towards Joe, who was to shock not to pick her up as she yelled out ‘ _grandpa’_. Moving in side his house, after closing the door the other two children stood next to Barry side as they took his hands as Joe meet his eyes.

“Barry?” Joe question as he looked down at the little girl in his arms.

He stared at her face, as he touch her brown ringlet curls. “Hi Joe— meet your grandchildren Bell, Rowan and Hayden.” Barry said in a high voice as his awkward smile took over his face. Joe’s eyes couldn’t possibly widen more, but they did as he took in the kids. He knew he was going to have a long conversation with his father.

“Grandpa I'm hungry.” Bell voice brought Joe’s eyes back to hers. All Joe could do was nod as he moved towards the kitchen with little girl in his arms.

“Is grandpa okay, he looks like he might fall over,” Rowan said as he looked up at Barry. It was the first time, Rowan had address anyone that looked familiar with a title.

“He’s just shocked. I don’t have a you, or Hayden or Bell. Oliver, that man that found you three, were not together.” Barry said looking down at him.

“But you two are partners, and you love him.” Hayden said looki at him as well.

Barry nodded as he tried to smile, he knew he was going to hurt the two with his next words. He tried to gently explain how Oliver and him worked. Down on one knee so she was looking down at him for once Barry took her hand, “Oliver is my partners and I do love him, but not like your daddy loved your father.” Barry said as he let his hand touch her cheek. He watched as she moved her face more into his palm. At the moment all Barry could think is she very brave she hadn’t cried once and he wasn’t sure he could be as strong as her. He felt everything so deeply. He wasn’t sure he could hold in being lost, lonely and scared like she was. “I miss daddy.” she said lowly as she hugged Barry to her. Rowan got in the mix as well; he tucked himself under Barry arms holding him tightly as well. “I know you do. Everything will be okay.”

“You kids hungry as well,” Joe asked as he stood by the wall leading towards the kitchen with a compelling looking on his face. Barry knew he didn’t miss the conversation he had with kids. “Grandpa did you make peanut butter and jelly with banana’s in the middle,” Rowan asked as he moved towards Joe and hugged him as well.  

The smile that Joe graced him with was mixer of amazement  and confusions. “I sure did buddy, go sit next to your sister while I talk to your—“ Joe trailed off not knowing how the kids were addressing Barry.

“Dad,” Hayden supplied as she hug Joe as well before taking the seat next to Bell. Joe watch as she help whip her mouth where jelly was pooling as she ate her sandwich.

Barry couldn’t help the wide smile as he looked over at them they where good kids, he wasn’t sure how his other self felt about giving up those three. They seem like they would be his whole world; Barry felt like they where becoming his whole world.

“Barry?” Joe started as he pulled Barry to the side. “What the hell is going on?”

He watch as Joe’s eyes searched his own before he started talking. “From what I could get form the kids, is that Barry from another universe had them. He sent them here to keep them safe. I don’t know why or for how long, but their here now, and I’m not sure I could let them go.” Barry whispered as he looked up at his ‘ _Dad’_. Barry felt a little overwhelmed, but then he looked at the hand on his shoulder and knew they weren’t his feelings. They where coming from Joe. “Are you mad?” Barry asked as he looked up through his eye lashes.

Joe took time to answer his question as he looked at Barry, it wasn’t like Barry act devastated like his world could fall part at Joe next words. “What about Iris?” He asked. His voice wasn’t angry as he asked just concerned. “What about Oliver? That little girl might have your hair and button noes but she has Oliver crystal blue eyes. What does he think about all this? How are you going to take care of them with your night time jobs. I mean day time will be find, but you just quite working for the CCPD?” Joe asked as he crossed his arms. He didn’t think he’d be grandfather for a long time. Barry and Iris where in their early twenty. He still thought Barry would end up with Iris. It was surreal as he looked back at the three kids giggling and eating food he provided for them.

“I told Iris how I felt and she moved in with Eddy. She doesn’t love me that way and I’m okay with that. She needs to be happy as well. I don’t know what I’ll do about my night time job, but I can get another job Joe. Oliver is a whole another story.” Barry finished as Bell ran up to him showing him her sticky hands covered in jelly and peanut butter. “Did you even eat any of it?” He asked as he picked her up.

“I ate it all.” She said smiling as she looked at Barry. Barry couldn’t help the wide smile at her words. “I’m gonna go clean her up are you two gonna be okay?” Barry asked.

Rowan nodded as he placed his plat in the sink. “Grandpa you still have those boxing gloves?” He asked. Barry watched as Hayden perked up at the mention of boxing gloves.

Barry knew they were in good hands as he took Bell up stairs to the bathroom. Sitting her on the counter-top like he did this morning, he grab a washcloth. ‘ _Joe was right, how was I gonna take care of_ _three_ _kids. He had no job secondly he was ‘the Flash’ and thirdly he didn’t know how Oliver felt about all of this._ ’ He couldn’t help but thinking as he waited for the water get warm before gently wiped her face and hands down. Sighing loudly Barry willed his doubtful thoughts to stop plaguing him.

“You sad?” Bell asked she grabbed his face. “Don’t be sad Daddy.” She said looking at him. Her blue eyes where wide she pulled Barry face to her own. She rested her head against his as her nose touched his. Barry eyes crinkled at the thought of her giving him eskimo kisses. Nodding once Barry kissed her cheek before picking her up, they headed down stairs to find the living room that was empty. Heading to the backyard, Barry found Hayden boxing with Rowan as, Joe directed them. They headed outside, Barry let her down as she ran towards Joe, she didn’t wait for him pick her up, she speed up his legs into his arms as she let her head rest on his shoulder. She was definitely Barry kid with speed-force in her blood.

***

“Ollie what’s going on with you, you’ve been far away all day, it was all I could do to cover for you in the meeting today?” Thea Queen voice rang loud and clear in Oliver’s ears as he looked up at his sister. He had left her in charge of the meeting of  getting new revenue for the city. He was so caught up with thoughts of the kids and Barry that he couldn’t focus on what was being said in the meeting; he had walked out pretending to get a call that was argent that he couldn’t miss. He had been in his office fighting the urge to contact Barry and make sure everything was okay with him and the kids. He didn’t think he would feel that way about the kids, but when Bell was crying last night, and he woken up with Barry in his arms, and kids needing to go back to sleep; he felt a pull that he hadn’t felt since  _William_. William was a sore subject that he didn’t let his mind go to. He had a kid already, but Samantha did the right thing by moving; by getting him away from him and this life he lead. “I’m not going to repeat my self Oliver.”

For someone so tiny she sure packed a punch with her words. She always been that why. Direct and to the point. No beating around the bush if possible. “Something happened last night—“ Oliver begin as he looked at his sister. “Something I would have said impossible if I didn’t know Barry Allen.” He finished.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Thea asked him. She had been watching him all day. She could tell he had been on edge all day right after Barry had texted.

“You’re an Aunt again.” Oliver blurted out he watched the sock roll over her face as he spoke.

“Wait— what? What’s going on?”

Oliver wanted to sit and talked to her about it but he needed to get going if he wanted to make it to Central City before seven clock. Getting up quickly and placing the folder and lab-top in his briefcase, Oliver couldn’t shake the feeling of worry. He was feeling anxious being away from kids, but more so Barry. Oliver didn’t know why he felt that way, but he knew it wouldn’t go away until he saw the four of them. “I’ll tell you more tomorrow but I need to be some where. Don’t tell the other yet, please. Also Dig, Laurel and you can take care of the city tonight right?” Oliver asked not waiting for a reply as he left his office.

It didn’t take him long to get on the road. It was four, and he should reach Central City before six. It was a good thing he took the bike instead of the car. He liked the open air and the hum of the bike as he sped down the free-way. It gave him plenty of time to think about feeling and choice he other wise would have left in the back of his mind.

Barry was right, they were their kids; Oliver lips twitched at the thought, it brought a warm feeling over his whole being. He didn’t have to pretend that he was friend or an uncle, he could be a father, they were his. He knew he still had to go slowly with them, specially Hayden who called him a ‘ _dick’_  the first time she meet him; he would have laugh but he knew it was a coping mechanism not to get too invested. He was like that once, still is some time.

Pulling up to Joe house, Oliver saw the car that he rented for Barry parked on the side of the road. Parking his bike, he took off his helmet as he walked up the stairs to the front porch. He took a breath before ringing the door bell. He could hear the giggles though the door it made a smile spread wide on his lips, as the door open.

Barry stood there with flour on his cheek and an apron on that was also covered in white flour. “Oliver.” Barry said as a warm smile formed on his lips, his eyes bright.

Oliver couldn’t help it, like he couldn’t help last night, he pulled Barry into a hug. He didn’t much care if he got flour on his clothes, he was just happy to see Barry. That feeling of dread washed away as he held him close. “I—” Oliver trailed off, he wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but he knew it was going to make a fool of himself in front of Barry.

“Barry are you gonna let him in?’ Oliver looked over Barry shoulder to see Joe holding Bell, before she was out of his arms and in his own. “Did she just—“ Oliver asked as he looked wide eye at the little girl. 

“Yeah she been speeding around all day.” Joe said as he looked over at them. Oliver still had his arms wrapped around Barry as he held Bell on his hip she tucked her face into the side of his neck. They made a picture Joe didn’t think he was ready for; Barry stood there pulling on a lock of Bell ringlet curls as he stared up at Oliver with a big smile that stretch from ear to ear. Joe thought even if Barry didn’t know yet that he was in love with Oliver there was the potential that he would fall more in love with him as he smiled at Oliver.

“Daddy it’s burning,” Rowan yelled out from the kitchen breaking the spell that came over as Oliver arrived. Closing the door, Oliver walked more into house as he headed towards Joe. 

“Hey Joe,” Oliver said as he held out his hand for Barry father. 

“He’s grandpa,” Bell said in Oliver ear. Oliver knew Joe could hear her. He watch the smile form on Joe lips at the words Bell spoke.

“Strange day huh?”

“Not the strangest.” Joe answer as he shook his hand. Looking around, Oliver looked for Hayden. “Hayden up in Iris old room, she wanted some quietness I guess. She a tough cookie.” Joe answer his unspoken question.

Oliver nods, “She is her first words to me was ‘dick.’

“Dick.” Bell giggle as she looked up at Oliver. “Dick.”

“No Bell, we can’t say that word. It’s a bad, naughty word.” Oliver said with a strong authority voice only for her to keep saying it with laughter as the frown deep-end on his face.

“Good luck with that,” Joe chuckled as he headed towards the kitchen. Following him while Bell continue to use that word ‘dick’ Oliver found Joe with a hand over his mouth as he looked at the scene in his kitchen. Barry and Rowan stood there covered in flour from head to toe. Oliver could smell the burnt cookies in the air. “I’ll give you a cookie if you stop saying that word.” Oliver bribed her with a cook as he looked over to Bell. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded, the word ‘dick,’ stop immediately.

“Oh you have your hands full with that one,” Joe said as he looked at the little girl who munching on the a burnt cookie.

Oliver didn’t get to answer him, because at that moment Iris was walking in with her boy friend Eddy Thawne. “Dad who’s bike is that—“ she stopped at she got the scene in her once kitchen. He looked between Oliver and the little girl in his arms, to Barry who had flour on him from head to toes as her eyes glanced at little boy. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Aunt Iris.” Hayden yelled as she ran into the kitchen and throw her self at Iris. Rowan had stop what he was doing as well to move towards Iris. Iris had a look of bafflement on her face. 

“It’s really you.” Hayden asked as she looked up at her.

“Hayden you know who this is?” Barry asked as he moved towards her. She let Iris go as she looked at Barry.

“Everything is so different here.” Hayden said as her eyes glazed once more.

 

 

TBC>>> 


	4. War of Hearts

_Come to me, in the night hours. I will wait for you, and I can’t sleep. ‘Cause thoughts devour, thoughts of you consume. I can’t help but love you, even though I try not to. I can’t help but want you, I know that I’d die without you. Stay with me a little longer. I will wait for you. Shadows creep, and want grows stronger. Deeper than the truth. (War of Hearts by Ruelle)_

 

Barry listens as Hayden tried to tell them what happened in her world. It’s hard to hear how Oliver her father died, then Iris, then Joe, and anyone that was really close to Barry. All those people he knew and care for where gone, but himself. Barry didn’t know if he could handle that, if he could keep fighting if everyone he loved was dead and gone. He tried not to show weakness as Hayden told them that everything started to change right around the time her father was killed, that her daddy tried to go back in time and stop it from happening but something was making time run it’s course, that he couldn’t go back due to something changing in another time portal. “I had meet grandma Nora, I have memories of her, but it’s not right, she wasn’t there when I was born. She wasn’t around when Daddy meet Father, but it’s there, there's snippets of her that don’t feel quite like a dream.”

Barry knew deep down what happened. It was flashpoint. He had created flashpoint and messed up everything. Standing up slowly he walked out of the kitchen at a normal speed. He needed air, lots of air.

He stood out side on the front porch, it wasn’t that long ago he was standing here talking to Iris before he made the mistake of his life and created flashpoint. His mistake was still dealing out consequences  that he thought he might have change, but nothing had been fix. Cisco brother was still dead, Caitlin still had powers, and John daughter was still gone. Barry couldn’t understand how him creating flashpoint messed up other worlds; how it could take Oliver away from Barry and his kids.

“Hey.”

Turning around Barry looked at Oliver as he stood against the closed door. He couldn’t help the tears that leaked from his eyes, “I really tried, I tried to stop messing up the timelines. I asked my enemy to go back in time and fix what I broke. I had to watch my mother be killed all over again, and now this fuck up that I did is effecting other worlds me. I just— I just wanted a moment to know what it felt like to grow up with her. She’s my mom—she was my mom.” Barry voice broke at the end as he hugged himself.  

Oliver watched as Barry hung his head, his eyes looking defeated as a sob left his mouth. “I told you once that’s your not god, that you make mistake, but you learn from them. This is no different, you can’t change or help what happens in other worlds. I bet the Barry from Hayden world was grateful for those memories of Nora, but you are not responsible for everything that happened.” Moving so his hands rested on either side of Barry face, Oliver stared into honey whiskey brown eyes. Wrapping the tears away from under his eyes, “Don’t carry this weight that isn’t yours to bare. Other Barry sent those kids here knowing that they would have someone like you.” Oliver whispered as he pulled Barry into a tight hug. Barry grasped Oliver so tightly as he convulsed with each sound that left his throat as he cried against his neck and shoulder.

After while Barry sob die down. He was grateful for Oliver support. It had been while since he felt open enough to let someone else feel what he’s feeling. Barry knows Oliver’s getting the blunt force of his emotion and he’s still standing tall where, Barry felt like he was drowning with doubt and fear. Pulling away from the warm embrace is hard, but Barry can hear Bell crying. She sensitive to the speed force and knows she vibrating on the same level as him. “Let’s go home.”

Oliver nods once as he lets go of Barry and open’s his childhood home door. He would be shock at the feeling he gets of Barry calling his house home, but it’s been along day, and he still has a surprise for child when they get to the house. Bell rushes to Barry speeds up his leg to his arms, Barry smiles into her hair as the other children move towards him.

“We’re gonna getting going Joe.” Barry says once he fully inside.

Joe nods as if he was prepared that Barry wasn’t staying the night. “I’m just gonna head up stairs and get some clothes, then we can go. Are you going to drive with us or ride the bike?” Barry ask as his first foot touches the stares.

“Is it alright if I leave the bike here Joe?” Oliver asked as he looks over to the man while he nods. The kids follow Barry up stairs to his room, he’s still holding Bell on his hip while he walks the distance.

 

“Is he okay?” Joe finely asks once Barry out of hearing arrange.

“He thinks it’s his fault that the kids had to come here. When he created flash point and change time line, events happened that he wasn’t prepared for, but he knows its not his fault.” Oliver can’t help the way his voice goes soft while talking about Barry. He’s always tried to use a clear and understanding voice when regarding him, and Oliver happy that hasn’t change since the kids. “He’ll be okay he’s got you guys and myself.”

Joe can only nod. He’s not fond of Oliver and what he represents, but he has a clear understanding that Barry is someone important to him, and he wouldn’t let anything happened to his son if he couldn’t help it. “If you need me or if Barry needs me just call.” Joe says as he takes out a detective card with his phone information on it. “Don’t hesitate.” He hands it over as he shake Oliver hand once more. Iris and Eddy can be seen behind Joe, so he shakes Eddy hand and Iris rushes to hug him. “Tell him I’m sorry.” Iris whispers next to his ear as she lets him go.

All Oliver can do is nod to that as Barry comes back down, with a bag in hand, and Bell on hip with Hayden and Rowan in front of him. Oliver thinks he looks exhausted  but he’s no longer crying so that a plus.

“Tell Wally not to ride Oliver’s bike. I know he likes speed, that’s what his two legs are for. Call me if you need me I’m just a flash away.” Barry says as he goes to hug, Joe and Iris. He smiles at Eddy when Oliver comes to his side and places a arm around his shoulder, walking him to the door with kids in front of them. “Bye you guys.”

***

The kids are a sleep by the time they get back to Oliver’s condo. Throwing his backpack on that had his clothes in it and other hygiene products Barry went around the side of the car picking Bell up from her car-seat, while Oliver takes the other two. It’s an awkward hold with Hayden on one hip and Rowan on the other, but Oliver able to carry them up the stairs to the front door. Barry open’s the door with keys Oliver provided him before they got out of the car.

Opening the door slowly, Barry turn the lights on as Oliver walks though the threshold. Closing the door and locking it behind him, Barry follows Oliver up stairs to the room the kids stayed in the night before. Turning on the light switch, Barry gasps as he looks around the room.

“When did you have time to do this?” Barry asked as him. Looking around the room before his eyes landed on Oliver again. It was painted a pretty yellow, that wasn’t to girly or too boyish. There was bunk beds in the corn. The pitcher sheets on the bottom where red, and the top where a pretty purple, and then there was a crib on the other side with theme of Beauty and the Beast. There was toys in a box for Bell and a desk for Hayden and Rowan with electrons on top of it. The closet was full of clothes, and shoes. Barry was pretty sure the three dressers where full of clothes as well.

“I had it done while I was at work. I couldn’t focus on anything but you and the kids, and so I just order everything from local stores and had it set up; It was barely finish before I left to see you guys. Once they become a little more comfortable here they each can have their own room.” Oliver answered as he watch Barry place Bell in the crib. He took off her dress, and tights the place a clean diaper on her before pulling one of Oliver t-shirts back on her. “I got them pj’s too.” Oliver said as he looked at what Bell was wearing to bed.

Barry could feel the flush on his cheeks before he even spoke, “Its for comfort, they need something that smells like us. It’ll help them sleep though the night.” Pulling the covers around her he leaned over kissed her forehead. Her little snores where precious.

Moving to Hayden bed Barry pulled the covers back, and did the same for Rowan bed. Barry took Rowan from Oliver as he undressed him as well putting a t-shirt of Oliver’s on him from last night. Tucking him in, Barry ran a hand through his hair, before helping Oliver with Hayden as well. He Put the T-shirt on her, before removing her jeans and boots. Cover her as well, Barry kissed her forehead. He said a little prayer that everything would work out okay in the end. Dimming the lights once more Barry walked out as he looked over to Oliver. They stood between kids bedroom door.

“So I’m gonna sleep on the couch tonight.”

Oliver looked at Barry like he was crazy. Barry can't meet his eyes for some reason as he plays with the straps on his backpack. “We slept together last night what’s the problem now?” he asked as he stared down at Barry.

“I mean it just feels a little weird now.” Barry said as he rubbed his neck. “I’ll see you in the morning. I’m gonna take a shower.” He took off before Oliver could say anything.

Barry let the water run warm until it turn hot. Getting in the shower after brushing his teeth, he let the hot water run down his head as he took in deep breaths. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about Oliver and his crush. Deep down he knew it was coming, he was half in love with him before he got his powers. He can still remember Felicity saying ‘ _Sounds like you want to date him._ ’ Oliver was complicated specially when it came to love and following his heart. Barry knew deep down he’d be the one getting hurt, so it was a must to lock it away and hind the key.

Wrapping the water from his eyes, he grabbed the body wash that was in the shower and started cleaning him self off, letting the thoughts of Oliver and feelings go as he concentrated on the task at hand which was getting clean. He stayed in the shower for a while longer just letting the hot water wash over him letting the stress move from his body after awhile he turn it off getting out of the shower.

Getting dress in his pajama pants and a t-shirt, Barry made his way out of the bathroom. He listen to see if he could still hear Oliver up. Once he knew the hallway was clear, Barry made his way down the hall. He was almost to the stairs when hand grabbed him. Jumping with a squeak, Barry looked at Oliver. “What the hell, make noise you almost gave me a heart attack.” Barry said hitting him in the arm.

“Come to bed.” Oliver didn’t give him a choice as he pulled him down the hall and into room, closing the door. He lead Barry to bed, he waited until Barry moved to the middle of the bed, before getting in as well and wrapping arm around him. “Go to sleep, today was long.” Oliver said in a low voice that was almost a growl.

Wiggling around, Barry couldn’t get comfortable. He move back and forth for about four minutes until, Oliver laid on his back, then pulled Barry half on top him. Barry laid there listening to the strong heart beat. It was a steady beat of a drum that could loomed anyone to sleep. He matched Oliver's breathing which was slow and steady. Snuggling more in to Oliver side bring his right leg over Oliver’s, Barry mumbled into Oliver chest before sleep took over,“Good night.”

TBC>>>


	5. Borders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a special thank you to my beta reader who worked really hard on this chapter. Your awesome. thank you so much!!!

_So, image our life without borders, settled down yet we're still in flight. I'm content but I'm looking forward. For the best in life. Told me I was wastin' my time, that I could not get known, my mid. Seventeen, a mess, we still know the best for you. But what if you're the love of my life? And one day, you might be my wife. Not settlin' for lest, I believe we'll see this through. Young love is still love, young love is still love. So, image our life without borders, settle down yet we're still in flight. I'm content but I'm looking forward. For the best in life. ('Borders' by Fyfe)_

*****^*^*^*  
   
As Oliver slowly opens his eyes, he felt a little foot digging on his left side. When he looked at the other side of the bed. The scene melted his heart, he saw that the children is still asleep and curled around Barry. Oliver remembered waking up in the middle of the night hearing Bell whimpering, when he checked on her it was then that he realized that her diapers needed a change. Because of Bell’s cries, it resulted to Hayden and Rowan waking up from their slumber as well. After changing Bell’s diapers, he took the children with him into his and Barry’s bedroom. As they entered the bedroom, they saw Barry occupied the whole bed. Oliver positioned Barry to the other side so that he can make room for the children. When they positioned themselves on the bed Bell clung unto him and laid her head on his chest, Hayden did the same gesture to Barry while Rowan hugged Oliver through his waist. All of them went back to sleep.

Oliver didn't think he could sleep with children in his bed, but with them safely in arms each and their little breaths of air leaving their lungs calmed him enough to drift off once more.

Staring down at the brown ringlets of hair, Oliver looked over the other children as they slept quietly. It was a rare occasion when he wanted to sleep in or just stay in bed; it was so warm, not to hot just the right amount of warmth that kept him tethered to sleep. He listens to the little snore that Rowan let out when he felt another little kick to his side once more   


Looking up at Bell through his eyelashes Oliver gave her a warm smiled. Bell is sucking her thumb and she is looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes which reflected Oliver’s piercing ones. “I guess it's just us two little bug.” Oliver said to her as he threw his legs over the bed and got up with her still snuggled to his chest. The child still clings to Oliver’s side and her head still on his chest. They made their way back to the children’s room and he put Bell back to her crib to change her diapers. It took a few tries for him to put it correctly just like last night but he was able to manage to pull it together in the end. Oliver still made a double check to make sure that he didn’t put the diapers backwards.    


Oliver and Bell went downstairs, and as they walked to the kitchen, he grabbed the blanket on the couch and he wrapped himself and Bell around it. Since it is a little chilly. Oliver needed his usual black coffee. As he waited for it to brew, he chopped a little slice of bananas and he mixed it with the cereals and poured warmed milk on it, “Are you hungry little bug?” Oliver asked Bell.  


She nodded once as he poured his coffee in to a mug. Setting the mug at the table he waited for Bell’s food to finish heating up before he took that to table as well. They sat there in the quiet morning light just looking at each other. A glow from the sun placed a halo around Bells head as Oliver let his eyes scan her face; she had a little mole right above her lip like Thea, sky blue eyes like his own, and Barry nose and hair color. She was a good mixture of the two even with Thea’s moles thrown in the mix. It was surreal to think that Barry and Oliver from another universe could create something so beautiful that Oliver didn't even know could exist in a world like his own.

 

Waiting for her breakfast to finish cooling down he tasted it before nodding to himself that it was warm enough for her to eat. He feeds her slowly letting her hum as she eats. It was a happy almost singing like hum that she did while eating. She was a happy toddler Oliver could tell. She kept giggled as the spoon swooped through the air before making it back to her mouth.

“Daddy happy?” Bell gave Oliver her curious gaze. A slow smile spread across Oliver's lips. He wasn't sure if she was talking about Barry or himself but when she asked him again, he answered. “Yeah, honey I'm happy.” He didn't think he could be this happy as he continued to feed her until all her food was gone but he was nonetheless. Listening to the little feet hit the wooden floor, Oliver turn his head to the side to see Hayden and Rowan walking into the kitchen.

“Good morning. Are you guys hungry?” Oliver asked the two children as they sat down. Rowan nodded his head yes as he yawns stretching his arms above his head.

“I eat.” Hayden answered as she looked at him. He didn't know what she was thinking or what she was seeing, but he saw the pain flash on her face before it was gone like it never graced her face. “So, I was thinking that we can visit a few of my friends here in Starling, then after that we can go to Central city and pay Cisco and Caitlin a visit, they are Barry’s friends by the way.” They only nodded as he spoke. Oliver kinda wish Barry was up, he knew he couldn't avoid the children, but he didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable around him, and he knows Barry had found a way to bring them out of their shells. “Is there anything you guys want to do today?”   


Rowan looked at Hayden intently. It seems that they are having a silent conversation through their eyes. “We just wanted to know if we are going to stay here forever?” Rowan asked.   


Oliver isn’t sure how to respond to Rowan’s question, because he and Barry hadn’t discussed about this yet. But if he really thought about it, he will not let the children go. “Yes, you are going to stay here with me and Barry, until we figure out what is going on in your world” he responded and looked into Rowan’s eyes.

   


“So, you're not planning on going anywhere, like ever? You'll be with us always,” Hayden asked?   


Oliver’s eyes went wide upon hearing Hayden’s question to him. As if he was a deer struck in front of the headlights. ““I'll try not to go anywhere if I can help it.” and after answering the kids question to him, he stood up and grab two sets of bowls, spoons and cup for the two. He then set the cereal, milk, orange juice, strawberries, blueberries and bananas in front of Hayden and Rowan. Bell is still clinging on Oliver’s side while preparing the breakfast for two. “I'm not sure what kind of fruit you guys like. Bell ate bananas with her warm cereal.” he informed them.  


“That's her favorite,” Rowan said as he grabbed cereal and strawberries. Oliver still held Bell on his hip, as he cut up strawberries into Rowan’s cereal.   


“What about you Hayden?”.

 

“Blueberries are good.” She said as she poured milk all over her cereal with a handful of blueberries.

   
Oliver nodded as he sat again on the dining area with Bell on his lap, while reading a newspaper. It is a quiet morning as the kids ate their breakfast and Oliver finishing his first cup of coffee.

 

Oliver watched them as they ate, he took in Rowan's features. He had dark moles on his cheek under his eyes by his nose, a nose that was clearly Olivers with light brown eyes a mixture of blue thrown in there. His blonde hair was a shade of dark blonde like Olivers with bow tie lips. Rowan did look a lot like his younger self when he was that age, but his demeanor was all Barry. He just knew that kid could talk once he started feeling more comfortable around Barry and himself, just like he also knew Hayden was a lot like himself. It was the way she stood, almost always a defensive stance, eyes moving around the room looking at all the exits. It also didn't help that her features were the girl version of Barry to the fullest only she had a feminine beauty that shown in her features as well.

“Oliver the kids are gone! Oh god—oh thank god.” Barry looked at him with worry as his eyes moved towards the chidlren.

   
Oliver stood up with Bell in his arms, when Barry rushed into the room. He felt an arm slide under his free arm as Barry hugged him and Bell. He could feel his rapid heartbeat through his chest. “God, I was worried.” He breathed into Oliver's neck. Pulling him just a tad bit closer into his side. Oliver squeezed Barry’s hip once more before they pulled apart.   


“Sorry, I should have woken you up” Oliver said as he stared into those dark honey eyes filled with worry. “Bell and I woke up first and we don’t want to wake you guys up” Oliver explained. Barry nodded and Oliver watched him as he placed a kiss on Bell’s forehead and he did the same gesture to Rowan and Hayden.

   
“Have you already eaten?” Barry asked him.

   
Oliver just shook his head. And Barry went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. It’s a good thing that he had groceries delivered yesterday, when he was still in Central City.

 

He watched as Barry pulled out eggs, two packages of bacon, and frozen potatoes. It was so domestic the way he went on cooking in the kitchen; humming to himself. Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of him. He tried, he tried concentrating in reading the newspaper again but his eyes strayed to Barry’s back as he dances while cooking. He knew he wasn't being subtle as he gazed at Barry, because Hayden was smirking at him. It didn't take long for the food to be finished and Barry placed the food on the table that could feed a small army. Even the kids ate some of the newly cooked food before they started getting restless. At one-point Oliver remembered Barry telling the kids to go wash up and that Bell needed to take a shower with either Hayden or Rowan and that he'd have clothes picked out for her to wear once they were done showering and brushing their teeth and combing their hair. He was only gone for a minute or so it felt like when Barry took the set to his right.

 

"How are you so natural at this?” Oliver questioned as he looked at Barry.

   


“On what?” Barry started at him with wide eyes a fading smile. Oliver watched him fidget with the napkin on the table as he ducked his head not meeting Oliver’s eyes. “On parenting? Taking care of them? I feel out of my element when I interact with them. I always feel like I'm doing something wrong.” Oliver starts as he looked down at his hands. “I only had that little bit of time with William and I still didn't feel anywhere close to comfortable with him like I do with these three but it's weird cause deep down I know I don't want anything to happened to them. Like I want to hold them at arm's length some time so they don't get hurt by my world I live in and other time I want them close, so close so they don't get hurt. So, nothing can touch them.” Oliver whispered. He knew he shocked Barry with that inside information of his emotion he let lose in his words, but he couldn't hold it in side. He watched as Barry eyes got warm and a little smile formed on his lips as he looked him meeting his eyes.

   
“I have no clue what I'm doing, but I feel like this is how I would act if I had my own kids and since they're technically ours, I want them to feel like they are mine. I don't know how to explain it.” Barry said as he shrugged his shoulders and a light flush gracing his cheeks and ears. “I've always wanted kids.” He finished. He felt a little embarrassed to admit the truth to Oliver.

   
“You do?” Oliver asked him turning in his chair, so he was a lot more open with his facial expression as he gazed at Barry.   


“Yeah, even though I knew Iris didn't love me like that, it kind of sealed the deal was the fact that she didn't want children. It kind of made things easier for me to move on even though it still hurt.” Oliver was blown away. He never wanted children and when he found out about William, a sense of pride washed over him. That was his kinship, that was his seed, his proof that he could still have nice things in his life. “What about your night time job how would you work that into parenthood?” He asked after a while, as he thought about how his vigilante activities got William kidnapped.   


 

“All heroes have to retire at some point, pass the baton to someone younger. We can't fight crime forever.” Barry whispered as he stood from the table collecting the dishes and walking to the sink.   


Oliver nodded to his words. He knew that, he knew he couldn't be the arrow forever, that one day he'd have to pass on his legacy; but he wasn't ready for that yet. “Here, let me help you.” Oliver said as he stood up as well getting the food off the table and putting it in Tupperware bowls. The cleanup was fast and smooth as they worked together, and by the time they were done they could hear giggling upstairs, and screams of joy.

   


They headed up together to find the kids halfway dressed. Rowan had on his black high top-converse and blue jeans, he was searching the bottom drawer for a t-shirt. Hayden had a bright neon green sweater that had a black & white panda printed on it, with a dark blue shirt with black leggings and high-top black van shoes. She was dressing Bell into long sleeve shirt that was a light pink; she had on blue jeans and little converse that where a light pink as well. Oliver watched as Hayden tried to put her hair into pigtails but Bell was squirming around too much for her to fix her hair. “Hold still Bell I'm almost done.” Hayden whispered as she pulled her hair a little.

   


“Do you need any help?” Oliver asked as he stood in the doorway.

   


Hayden looked up at him as she struggled with Bell’s hair. “Yeah.” She whispered. Moving more into the room, Oliver sat on Rowan’s bed, and he moved Bell between his legs. “So, what are we doing today?” Oliver asked Hayden. “Little pig-tails.” he nodded, Oliver remember Thea’s hair being in pigtails. He parted Bells hair down the middle of her scalp. He brushed it until one end was right in the middle above her ear before doing the same to the other side.   
   


"Who could have thought that you were so skilled at doing hair?” Barry smiled as he walked into the room. He is dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, brown and red plaid long sleeve shirts with a red cardigan sweater over it and scapa brown shoes. His hair was comb to the side with the top wavy as normal, Oliver took in the sight with an open mouth and slightly widened eyes. ‘He looks good.’ Oliver thought to himself as he stood up. There was never any doubt that Barry Allen was a pleasing sight to look at. His smile alone was gorgeous when it was wide and his dimples showed; shaking his head to rid himself of the thought Oliver nodded. “I will get ready too, then we can go see the team.” Barry nodded with a smile as he helped Rowan with his long sleeve shirt.   


Oliver walked to his room. He took a quick shower and he dressed to his dark blue jeans, a button down gray and black shirt with black frye boots. As he descends from the stairs, he found Barry and the kids watching tv together.

   


“Are you guys ready?” Oliver asked as he pulled on his leather jacket. They all nodded as he grabbed the keys. “I think we should buy a car or an SUV.” Oliver said to Barry as he locked the front door. They walked to the garage in silence.  


“Yeah renting this car is probably not the cheapest?” Barry said as he placed Bell in her car seat and helped Rowan with his own seatbelt. “When are we going to have the time to do that?” Barry asked him.

   
Looking over to the passenger side Oliver responded “We'll figure it out.”   
   


*^*^*

 

Reaching the Mayor's office is easy, since there is nobody that is currently present at the area. The hard part was preventing Bell to zoom around the office, showing her speedster capability. It was a very tough situation, because as Oliver is speaking to Nancy his secretary, the woman keeps eyeing Barry and the children.

   


Once he made it to his office with everyone, they went to the secret door that lead to the foundry underground. Everyone was there -Thea, Laurel, John and Felicity.   


   
"Barry and the little ones," Felicity said as she took the toddler that is currently placed on Barry's hip. “What's going on?” she asked as she stood up along with everyone else.   


“Auntie Thea!” Rowan screamed as he ran up towards her. Hayden wasn't far behind, as she looked to Thea then Laurel. She rushed to them giving them both hugs.   


"So, you're an Aunt again!" Oliver said with a sheepish smile on his flushed cheeks. He felt a little embarrassed and proud as the children rushed to the other adults present in the room. Bell had sped up to John, hugging him tightly around his neck.

   


"Oh my god.” Felicity whispered as she looked at the three adults with children wrapped around them.

   


“Uncle John.” Bell giggled kissing his cheek.

   


Oliver could tell his team was overwhelmed as the children clung to them. He nudged Barry to do something. “Hayden, Rowan let them breathe.” Barry said he pulled them away, only for Thea to grab a hold of them. “No—it's okay it's fine.” She said hugging them. She couldn’t take her eyes off them. They were the splitting image of Oliver, she could see herself in all of them which was strange.

   


Barry went to grab Bell from John, only for him to shake his head that it was fine as well. Oliver walked up behind Barry placing a hand on his lower back moving into his space, as he turn to look to all of them.

   


“So, two days ago when I was stopping that drug dealer, I found the kids. They're not from our Earth. Any ways long story short Barry and my other self, had kids together. So, there's that.” Oliver said as he looked around to see the shock and amazement on everyone's faces.   


   


“Oliver, you can't just drop a bomb like that you have to ease people into it. Other Barry sent the kids here to be safe after his Oliver died. Something happened when I created flashpoint and it took the timelines off track in other worlds, so little things that normally wouldn't have happened in other worlds became time aberrations. Any ways everything's pretty the same in their world people wise—mostly, and we wanted you to meet them. We're going to go see Caitlin and Cisco, to see if there's any way to open a portal to their world to check it out.” Barry finish as he took a slow breath. He leaned into Oliver side as he smiled at Thea and the kids.   


"I will go with you!” Thea said cheerily as she touched Hayden’s short hair, telling her a story about her own short hair that she had once. Hayden took in every word as she spoke.   


“Me too. I mean I'm coming as well. It's uncanny how much he looks like you Oliver. How all of them looks like you and Barry!” Laurel said as she smiled down at Rowan who gave her a crooked smile.   


   
"So, I'm guessing that we are all going?" Felicity asked as she is still holding Bell, while the child is tugging her blonde hair giggling at her.   


Oliver released a sigh of relief, that he didn't know that he was holding for so long. He let his shoulders relax as he let some of Barry's body heat be transferred to him. His own hands moved to Barry's side. He is contented, it was an odd feeling though. Because he doesn't feel anxious and annoyed at the current situation. Everything is so smooth and easy. Oliver never thought of good moments like this. Because he knew that his team is darker compared to Team Flash, but seeing the Arrow Team accepting everything so openly and especially the children, this made his heart melt.

   


*^*^*^*   


To say Cisco and Caitlin were shock was an amusing concept until Cisco started making comments about how they were a ‘ _Super Couple_ ,’ parents by day, crime fighters by night.

Oliver tried to keep the frown off his face as he spoke. It was a little hard, but he dealt with it as he held Bell to him. Caitlin went into doctor mode. She wanted to run a test to see how much the children's powers where like Barry's own.   


Oliver was against it at first, he didn't want to put the children through any test, but Barry talked him into it. Stating they needed to know for future development. Caitlin ran a test to see if their metabolism were the same as Barry. They discovered, that they can burn energy just like Barry, but not just in a high level, but still they would need to go on a high protein intake. Cisco thought of some good bars he could make for them to keep up their energy.   


After a while Caitlin want to see their physical powers. So, Oliver watched as Hayden freeze things in midair then rewind them, then fast forward objects. She was powerful. Her numbers were off the chart classing her as an Alpha; were Barry is listed. They had to guide Bell into standing on the treadmill, and as she ran and not to fall to calculate her performance. She was faster than Barry, Cisco gave her the name of Supernova, because of her age she could only speed around for a limited time before getting tired. Then Rowan was next, he jumped from one plain to next as if he was teleporting. The last time he jumped he took Oliver and Barry with him.   


Oliver wasn't expecting Rowan’s world to look so dark and dreary. It was covered in ash and smoke could be seen in the air. What set Oliver off as he stood there holding Barry and Rowan’s hand was there was no one is on the streets. It looked completely empty.

   
“What happened here?”

 

“The bad men came, then it was just ash.” Rowan said as he closed his eyes. Oliver watched the world become a clear blue then they were back in Stars Labs.   


Taking a deep breath through his nose, Oliver tried to collect his thoughts as his world started to tip to the side. Rowan powers felt a lot like Barry’s, whenever he would speed him somewhere. It felt like his stomach was about to come up through his mouth.

   


“Are you alright?” Barry asked as he looked at him.

 

Bracing his hands on his knees, Oliver balanced himself to breath properly as he slowly stood up.   
  


“Now you finally understand my struggle.” John said as he walked over with Bell in his arms. “All those times Barry would speed me somewhere and I had to throw up right after.”

 

Giving John a look that spoke volumes, Bell was placed in his arms. A wide smile graced her face. “Daddy I am tired.” Bell whispered as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

 

Nodding, Oliver watched as Barry gathered the other children. They said their goodbyes to the Star Labs crew as well as his own team. Giving his sister a hug he promised to have her over for dinner soon. Then it was just Barry and him with the kids as they headed back to Starling City.

 

TBC>>>


	6. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry get rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't beta read so I apologize for any misspelled words or grammar errors.

_All around me are familiar faces_ _._ _Worn out places, worn out faces_ _._ _Bright_ _and early for their daily races._ _Going nowhere, going nowhere_ _._ _Their tea_ _rs are filling up their glasses._ _No expression, no expression_ _._ _Hide my_ _head I want to drown my sorrow._ _No tomorrow, no tomorrow_ _._ _And I find it k_ _inda funny, I find it kinda sad._ _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_ _._ _I find it hard to t_ _ell you, I find it hard to take_ _._ _When people run in circles it's a very very_.. _. Mad world,_ _mad world_.. _. (_ _Jas_ _mine Thompson ‘Mad World’)_  

 

  

It’s been three months Barry fines himself drifting some time. Like he’ll have moment where he can't keep the smile off his face just by hearing these thee children giggly in happiness that he never knew he could love just by hearing. This life that Oliver and him have built with the children is something that he can get use too. It's smooth scaling, which should be hard with three kids and being a stay at home dad to the youngest but it's easy as running. It's weird how Oliver and he fine a system that works for them taking care of the three. Not that parent hood isn't trying cause it is but things remain great; they become smooth in their interaction with kids; in their parenting. Getting Hayden and Rowan up for school, and breakfast on the table before Oliver comes down with Bell is easy. There's laughter, hugs, kisses on scraped knees, and bed time stories. It's to the point that Barry doesn't fight Oliver when it comes to sleeping in his bed. It just clicks one day that this is his life, this is his family. Which is why Barry finds it so hard to understand why his world would be turn up side down on a Wednesday of all days.  

 

Oliver had left for work hours ago along will Hayden and Rowan already at school. It was during Bell nap time that Barry felt the air shift in the condo. It became charge with energy as if he had been running at top speed. He would have paid it no mind if Bell wasn't giggling and saying daddy.  

 

The overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right sank deep into Barry bones. He couldn't put his finger on what the problem was but something just wasn't right. Speeding to the kids bedroom he see him, bent over Bell crib vibrating his hand making her giggle. His clothes where singed as if he was on fire but Barry couldn't see any smoke just the black ash that lingered on his skin. He was tall just like him but older, years older.  “They're still mine.” The man whispered as he looked Barry square in the eyes. Barry recognize the face that looks back him, it's his own only older and more broken then he's ever seen his face look. This Barry that stood in front of him over Bells crib is almost a shell of man; a husk of skin and bones. He looked like he’s lost it all. There was something broken in the way he looked at him.  

 

“Get away from her.” Barry yelled as he moved more into the room, after he watch this other worldly Barry pick up Bell. He watched as he cradled Bell to his chest taking a deep breathe of her sent.  He could feel the electricity in the air, it was like when he started to speed, when he started to run. It felt like a slingshot before the rock was released.  “I just needed to see them. To make sure…” his face crumbled as he place Bell back in her crib, “To see what I'm still fighting for.” He whispered as he smooth Bell brown ringlets down. “Do not forget Barry they were mind long before they were sent to you. They came from me, they are still my children.” He said right before he was gone. Shimming like smoke in the air.  

 

Running to Bells crib, Barry picked her up as he held her to his chest. Taking in the smell of her baby powered skin, Barry tried to even his breathe to calm down cause he could still smell the ash on her skin. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't stay here. Dressing her quickly he speed out the house to Oliver.  

 

^*^*^ 

 

Barry had been fighting with the lady at the front desk for ten minutes before his angry got the best of him. “I don't care if he's in a meeting. I want to see him now,” Barry all but yelled at the receptionists in the Mayors office as Bell continued to cry. He knew he was letting his overwhelming emotions seep into her. It was hard to control his feelings sometime. He was just starting to let them flow out recently; letting others emotional flow through him as well.  

 

“Sir, if you would just wait a moment.” The women said as her voice rises.  

 

“No… tell him… just tell him that—” 

 

“Barry—are you alright?” Barry turned around to see Thea standing there with a frown on her face as she looked up at him.  

 

“I need Oliver.” Barry whispered as he voice shook. “I need—” 

 

“It's okay.. I understand come with me.” Thea said pulling him along. Barry knew she was taking him to Oliver’s office. “Just wait here and I'll go get him.” Thea said as she closed the door behind him.  

 

Sitting down on the dark leather couch, Barry tried to calm Bell’s fussing. Rocking back and forth with her in his arms wasn’t working since he couldn’t control how he was feeling right now. He didn’t know what he’d do if someone took the kids from them. He shouldn’t be so attached to them, but he was. They were his; his and Oliver. “Come on Bell breath, your okay, I’m okay. Please stop crying for daddy,” he whispered against her head. Barry wonder how long it would take Oliver to get to them.  

 

“Barry?” Oliver asked as he walked into his office and closing the door.  

 

“Oliver.” Barry all but sobbed as he rushed to his side. It didn't take long for Oliver to wrap his arms around the two as he pulled Barry to his side hugging them tightly. “Barry—what happened?” 

 

“He came for them— he wanted to see what he was still fighting for. Oliver he’s gonna come back and he’s going to take them, take them back to that dark cold world. I can’t— I can’t lose them.” Barry cried into Oliver neck, just as Bell started to calm down. 

 

“He won’t take them… Breath Barry,” Oliver said as he pulled away only an inch to look Barry in the eye. “I promise you, I won’t let him take them. Their ours.” 

 

“I don't know if we can really keep them away from him, they are his— but he looked so different so broken.” Barry whispered against Olivers neck. Barry could feel Oliver warm hand run up and down his back as he held tighter to Bell and him.  

 

 “Come on I'll take you to pick up the kids then head home.” Oliver said as he pulled away a little.  

 

“But they still have class.” 

 

“They can miss a few hours to help easy your worry. Come on Bell is almost a sleep any ways, the ride will put her out.”  

 

Nodding Barry kept close to Oliver as they walked out of his office. He kept his eyes averted as he walked down the hall to the exit. He felt a little awkward as he made eye contact with receptionist; he was embarrassed in the way he treated her. Tucking his face in Oliver neck they continued to walk in silence as they made it to Oliver's car with no detours.  

 

The ride to the children school was quiet as well with Bell a sleep in her car set. Her little snore let Barry know that she was safe. When they arrived at the kid's school Barry let Oliver get them as he stayed with Bell in the car. He felt like he was going mad, that his skin was crawling with the worry he was feeling as he waited to see brown and blonde hair on top of his kid's head. He knew Oliver had only been gone for a few minutes but he still felt wire as if he wouldn't be okay until all five of them where tucked into bed in arms reach so he could watch over all of them. Closing his eyes taking in a deep breath Barry counted to ten in his head before letting the breath out.  

 

When he opens his eyes once more he saw the kids running towards the car wide smiles on their faces as they left Oliver to great him inside the car.  

 

“Father said we can get ice-cream is that true daddy?” Rowan voice excitement brought a wide smile on his face.  

 

“Yes sweetie. Buckle up so we can go okay.” Barry said as he turns in his seat to look at Rowan; his grin warming something deep inside Barry heart.  

 

He smiles at Hayden as she got into the car saying hi with a smile as well.  

 

^*^*^ 

 

Barry watched as Rowan and Bell ran off the ice-cream that Oliver promised them. He kept a watchful eye on Hayden who sat under a tree still eating her ice-cream cone as she did her homework. Rowan had a chocolate mustache while Bell had strawberry ice-cream all over her face. He watched as Rowan cased Bell up the step to the slide.  

 

“Do you want to talk about it yet?” Oliver finally asked Barry as he moved closer to him. His arm stretches out behind Barry back as he crossed his leg over his knee. Barry could feel his eyes on him, waiting for an answer he had no clue on how to answer. Barry thought about that for a moment. Did he really want to talk about it? His mild freak out about this other world Barry coming for his kids. ‘ _No_ _,_ _he_ _didn’t want to talk about it but he knew he own_ _Oliver an_ _exclamation_ _._ _He couldn’t just give him a half_ _ass answer either._  

 

“I could feel the power before I saw him Oliver. I know he’s stronger then me. I was scared—I was beyond scared. I was frightened. He was so broken and he wanted to take her—take them back to that dark and desolation of world and I freaked.” Barry told him as he stared into his eyes. “There was something off about him, not just the burns but his whole demeanor; he wasn't human anymore.” Barry whispered after a while.     

 

“We won’t let them go until we know they’ll be safe with him.” Oliver started, “But we are going to have to let them go at some point Barry!” 

 

Barry knew Oliver spoke the truth but it was a hard pill to swallow as Bell ran up to them yelling daddy help as Rowan cased her.  

 

 TBC>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I want you guys to know I haven't given up on this story, it's just that I'm super busy. I work two jobs now and I've been doing as much overtime as I possibly can, and school starts next month. So I'm so sorry for the delays in updates, but I'll try when I have time to update more offended. 
> 
> B


	7. Let it Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes Barry somewhere special!

 

> **Chapter Seven: Let it Go**

 

_From walkin’ home and talkin’ loads. To seein’ shows in evenin’ clothes with you. From nervous touch and getting’ drunk. To stayin’ up and wakin’ up with you. But now we’re sleepin’ near the edge, holdin’ somethin’ we don’t need. All this delusion in our heads is gonna bring us to our knees. So come on let it go, just let it be. Why don’t you be you, and I’ll be me.(James Bay “Let it Go”)_

 

          Oliver’s not sure when it happened but one day he looked up from sitting a crossed from Barry, and just knew this is the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It was a feeling that slowly crept up on him. He wasn’t sure how to put it into words but the one that came to close to what he felt was peace. He felt at peace sharing his space with Barry and the kids. He never thought it would be something that came so natural to him. Granted he dated a lot and he loved a lot, but there was something between Barry and him that he just couldn't describe. It was like where he leads Barry would follow and vice versa.

The only problem Oliver could really see is that Barry didn't know how he felt, granted he had been subtle about his advance he did try to make them known. Whether it was a lingering touch here or hand holds there or even the small touch of his lower back, Oliver was making his affection known.

It just seemed that Barry wasn't catching on fast enough though. Oliver had thought he made his intention noticeable when he asked Barry to a dinner and movie, but he was wrong when the kids ended up going with them, and then them seeing a child's movie. So, on his night off where he wasn't the arrow, Oliver had conducted a plan that involved Thea and Iris watching the kids for a couple hours.

  
“Oliver are you gonna tell me where we're going?” Barry finally asked as he looked over at Oliver who was driving. Oliver never thought Thea and Iris would be a saving grace but they were. It took less time to leave the kids with the two unlike when it was between Barry or himself.

  
“It's a surprise so just enjoy the ride.” Oliver finally answered him with a smirk taking over his lips. He had worked hard on this surprise for Barry. It had taken him some time to pull the strings and have the place cut off from the public to have an evening with Barry alone and by himself.  
“Here put this on,” Oliver said handing him a blind fold. “We're almost there.”

  
“Do I really need this. You know I could just speed around case the place once we stop and you wouldn't know the difference.” Barry said as he pulled the blind fold from Oliver's fingers.  
“—But you wouldn't do that since this would be our first official date,” Oliver said as he listened to the tiny gasp that left Barry lips. He smiled once more as he caught Barry eyes before they went back to the road in front of him. He knew he was going to have to spell it out for him; after speaking to Iris, ‘Barry could be the smartest person in the room and still wouldn't get it that someone like you, could like someone like him. In lame men terms you're goanna have spell it out for him,’ She had declared over the phone a couple of days go when he spoke to her.

That's when he came up with this awesome plan. He had seen Barry reading one of those tourist maps. He had been ‘oh’ing’ and ‘aw’ing’ at the art that was displayed in the map for Metropolitan Museum of Art. So, Oliver thought that would be the best decision. He had Thea arranged everything from simple music to the food and lighting. He would lead Barry though the Museum that lead to their dinner table. Oliver knew he never really went the extra mile like this before with his other love interest, but Barry was special, he knew that the moment he showed up a few days out of that coma he was in and told him he was the fast man alive.

  
“Can you see anything?” Oliver asked him as he started to pull in to the parking lot area.

  
“No, I can't,” Barry answered with a smile gracing his lips as he felt the car stop. Oliver turn the car off as he got out and went around the side to open Barry door. “Give me your hand.”  
Barry held his hand out as he felt finger touch his before gripping gently. “Just follow my instructions and you'll be fine.” Oliver told him as he closed the door behind Barry; beeping the car locked.  
“There's a about twenty steps so well take it slow. One after the other.” Oliver said as he placed his hand around Barry waist. Telling him each step until they were at the top, Oliver smiled as Barry gripped his hand just a little bit tighter as they reach the door.

  
Opening it slowly Oliver leaded them through the Art Museum the dimly lit halls let the room that had the candle light table waiting for them in front of painting that was full of bright colors that almost looked like streaks of fire how the painter captured the movement in the trees and how the bridge looked old but sturdy.  
Pulling the blind from off of Barry face Oliver moved to the side so Barry could not only see the table with dinner waiting for them but as well as the painting over his shoulder.  
“Oliver—” Barry gasped. He took in the dim lights, the table for two and the beautiful painting that took up the whole wall. “Oh my god, Oliver.” Barry said as he moved around the table to get a better look at the painting.

“It’s beautiful,” Barry whispered as he gazed at it.

"I saw you looking it up online, and I know you don't get much free time during the day and I just thought," Oliver trailed off as he made eye contacted with Barry, "That you needed some adult time." He finished all the while watching the smile spread across Barry face.  
"This is great." Barry started as he came back around the table to stand in front of Oliver. "This is awesome, thank you." Barry said as he moved more into Oliver space, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder hugging him.  
Oliver hugged him just as tight, as he pulled Barry body closer to his own. He let his hands rest in the middle of his back before pulling away slowly from him. "I'm glad you like it." Oliver stated as moved and pulled a chair out for him.

Dinner was a smooth occasion as they talked about certain thing like the children. How they needed their own room soon, and maybe moving between Central City and Star City. It was still up for debate whether Barry would get a job at the SCPD or try for something new. Oliver was still concern about the crime rate going up since he became Mayor, but the topic they spoke about where light. Oliver wanted to make sure they didn't have anything to serious to talk about. It was a slow and easy conversation between the two. Barry was enjoying himself so much that at one point when Oliver asked him to dance he didn't hesitate in saying yes.

"I should warn you I have two left feet." Barry said as he placed his hand in Olivers.

Oliver rested his left hand on the small of Barry back bring him closer to his body. "Don't worry my feet can take it." Oliver said as he started to move. Barry dance slowly watching his feet so he wouldn't step on Olivers. At some point he got the hang of it as Oliver lead him around the room. After a while Barry stopped looking at his feet and gazed up at Oliver to find him watching him, as the slow country song caught his ears. He's never heard it before but he listens to the lyrics as he paces back and forth in Oliver's arms. Barry moved a little closer to Oliver body as he finely made out the lyrics to the song.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned_   
_Along the way_   
_Have left me with these walls and these scars_   
_That won't go away_   
_And opening up has always been hardest thing_   
_Until you came_

Barry couldn't help but to stare into Oliver eyes, as he leaded him around the room in a slow dance that made his heart beat a little faster. He couldn't take his eyes off of the ocean blue eyes that stared down at him. He wonders if Olivers always had those freckles along the bridge of his nose or if he was just finely seeing clearly to the man in front of him. Gone was the isolated man he meant before he went into a coma, gone was the man that was a little darker because of his past.

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_   
_This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never know_   
_And I just can't take my eyes off you_   
_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just wake up_   
_And I love how you tease me when I'm moody, but it's never too much_   
_I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scare at all_   
_You climbed my walls_

Barry not sure what happening but he knows it's going to be a defining moment in his relationship with Oliver. Opening up his feeling a little, he let Oliver get a taste of what he's feeling. It's a mixture of confusion but most of all it’s a feeling of hope. It's hope that whatever their feeling right now, doesn't stop that it continues and builds from there on.

"Oliver." Barry says slowly as he looks up at him

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_   
_This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_   
_And I just can't take my eyes off you_   
_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

"Yes Barry?" Oliver questions.

And as the song comes to a close, Barry watches Oliver while he watched him. For just a moment everything is still as Barry lets his instincts take over as he lets his lips rest against Olivers in a slow kiss. He lets a little pressure of his lips graze Olivers as the world stops. Parting his lips, a little and touches his tongue against Olivers; it's a shock wave that runs through Barry body once Oliver takes over the kiss. It's not too fast or too slow, but Barry feels the kiss right down to his toes. Barry can feel the warmth of Olivers hand on his back as it rises up to his neck. It's a gently squeeze along his nape that makes him moan into kiss as he grips Oliver shoulders a little bit tighter.

  
They pull a part to look at each other as song changes to something a little more upbeat. Resting his head against Barry, Oliver stares into whiskey color eyes that have a shine to them. "I've been waiting quite some time for that kiss Barry Allen." Oliver says with a smile on his lips.

  
"I should have done it sooner." Barry whispered before kissing him once more before moving more in to Oliver space as he rested his head on his shoulder and sway to the song that playing.

 

 

TBC>>>

  
(song at the end is: 'Can't take my eyes off you,' by Lady Antebellum)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I’m so sorry for the late update! Life gotten away with me and I haven’t really been writing, but I hope you like this update.

**Author's Note:**

> There a slight height differences between Oliver and Barry; Oliver’s taller than him. This could be consider Mpreg, but there little mention of it. This is Slash, but it’s a slow build on Oliver Queen/Barry Allen part. Also Barry kind of an empath; he vibrates at a high frequency. He has the option to keep those feelings to himself, or share with a touch. Hayden, Rowan and Bell are my original character and they all have some type of power that deals with speed or time. Hayden can stop, rewind or fast forward time, Rowan can time jump between plans, universe or dimensions and Bell is a speedster (the speed force is strong within her) Also the title for the story is from Hasley ‘I walk the line.’ All lyrics that are used for each chapter with be name by song and artist.


End file.
